Frisk Is Sick
by CJS51703
Summary: Like any other child, Frisk has faced illnesses. But this time, they face one that requires more drastic measures...


*****Hello, my peeps. This is the second time I'm typing this because my computer's mean and deleted it while I was in the midst of typing. Still, this is a one-shot I thought of that I decided to share with you guys. Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk belong to Toby Fox, the hospital and school staff belong to me, and let's get to it.**

Sans' cell phone blared. As it turned out, it was Frisk. They never called during school hours, so it had to have been important. That's precisely why Sans picked up right away.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Can you come pick me up?"

"You're not trying to just skip class, are ya? I really don't blame you, if that's the case."

"No. I'm sick. My stomach is killing me, and the nurse said I have really bad fever."

"Gotcha. I'll be there in a sec."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

With that, Sans hung up. He took a shortcut and popped into the school's front office right away. The action seemed to have scared the crap out of the receptionist. But, that wasn't the focus.

Frisk was laying on their left side, clutching at their right. They were pale and badly sweating, their expression pained through the hair that had fallen over their face. "Hi," they said weakly.

Sans whistled. "You weren't kidding when you said you were in bad shape, were you? I'll _side_ with you on that one," he said, lightly tapping at Frisk's side. They cried out, curling up into a ball even further. "Please don't do that," they pleaded. "Geez. If you're this bad, then I'm gonna get you to the hospital. Lemme give ya a _hand_ in getting up," Sans volunteered, popping off his hand for the sake of the joke. He put it back on and slung Frisk's backpack over his shoulder before picked them up.

He got them to the hospital, the shortcut slightly jostling them both as they appeared there. "Ow," Frisk whimpered.

Sans went up to the front desk. "My kid here's in pretty bad shape. They said that their stomach is killing them, and ya can't even touch their side without them hurting," he explained. Frisk nodded rapidly.

The receptionist looked them over. "Alright. I'll have to call Dr. Crowder right away," she said. Indeed, it wasn't too long of a wait before a doctor pushing a wheelchair came to Sans and Frisk. And of course, his name tag read Dr. Crowder.

"Hello, you two. Sir, if you could put your child in this wheelchair, it should make it easier to get them to examination," he said. Sans carefully put Frisk into the wheelchair. They whimpered and cried a little at the pain. "Any idea of what it is?" Sans asked.

"I'm not certain," Dr. Crowder admitted, "but it looks to be acute appendicitis."

XxX

After examination, the theory was proven to be true. Frisk had contracted acute appendicitis. They currently were laying on a stretcher in a hospital gown, waiting for the operating room to be made fully ready for the procedure.

"Dunkle Sans?" Frisk asked. "Yeah, kiddo?" Sans replied, for he was still waiting with them. "I'm...I'm scared," Frisk admitted. Sans raised a browbone. "Huh. And here I was, thinking you weren't scared of anything," he said.

Frisk shook their head at that. "I'm terrified of surgery," they said. They grabbed onto Sans' bony hand in hopes of finding comfort. He reciprocated the grip.

"I'm sorry, but we gotta do it. You'll get better afterwards. Besides, these guys know what they're doing. They're not _boneheads_ like me. So you don't have to be afraid. Got it?" he asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay," they said.

It was then that a surgeon came out of the operating room. "We're ready for the operation," he informed. Frisk gulped. "Bye," they said uneasily to Sans. "See ya in a bit," he said. Then, the surgeon pushed Frisk on the stretcher into the operating room.

Sans went out to go wait. As he sat down in the chair, he decided to take a nap. But he'd closed his eye sockets for maybe two seconds before something occurred to him.

Toriel needed to know about this.

She was most likely done with school for the day, so it was okay to call her. Sans took out his cell phone and made the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, T. I've, ah, got some news for ya. Promised me that you won't freak out?"

"Alright...what's going on?"

"Well, Frisk got pretty sick. When I took them to the hospital, the doctors said that they had to have surgery. So they're in the operating room. I'm waiting outside."

"Oh, no...my poor, poor child..."

"Tori, really, they'll be fine. The procedure's simple."

"You know this because of your scientific studies and you're not just making things up, I presume?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'm coming there right away."

"Got it."

Then, they both hung up. In all honestly, Sans had expected nothing less.

XxX

It didn't take long for Toriel to get to the hospital. She sat down next to her husband. "Have you heard anything back?" she asked right away. "No, but we've got this handy thing," Sans pointed out.

He was referring to the screen in front of him that had a progress bar that was slowly filling underneath Frisk's name. "Right. Right. I'm getting a bit too wound up, am I not?" Toriel asked. "Just make like an ice cube and _chill_ ," Sans replied.

So, the two watched the screen's progress bar fill up. Shortly after it filled up did a surgeon step out into view. "My patient is asking for you," he said. So, Sans stood up. "C'mon, T," he said. Toriel didn't need to be told twice. The couple followed the surgeon into a recovery room that was shared by two other patients.

"Dunkle Sans...please..." Frisk said in a slurred voice. The nurses checked their vitals and topped up their medications before leaving them be. Toriel got to the bedside first. Sans stood next to her after arriving second, his hands in his coat pockets. "Hi, Momma," Frisk said.

"Hello, my child. How do you feel?" Toriel asked gently. "Tired and woozy and numb and sore," Frisk replied.

The anesthesia was still affecting their mind, it seemed.

"See, kid? I told you that you'd make it through," Sans recalled. Frisk nodded, holding up a thumbs-up. When they blinked, their eyes stayed shut longer than they should've for just a blink.

"Perhaps you should take a nap. After all, rest is the best medicine," Toriel suggested. Frisk nodded slowly. They were out like a light. Toriel watched them, holding their hand and smiling at the sight of them being so peaceful. Sans was pretty contented as well as he leaned against the bed with one hand against the guard rail.

Later on, Papyrus had even dropped by to visit. Although he did have trouble keeping his voice at the low lever that was requested of him.

After three days, everyone went home. Despite the fear and worries that were had throughout the entire thing, as Sans had insisted, everything had turned out just fine.

 *****And that would be that. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
